


Prize

by ML55555



Category: The Astronauts (TV 2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28747272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ML55555/pseuds/ML55555
Summary: Will wins a game against Elliott, the prize being he can do anything he wants with him.
Relationships: Will Rivers/Elliott Combs
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Prize

“I won!” Will said happily, lips curling into a smile as he stared at Elliott. 

“So what do you want me to do Will?” Elliott replied, since Will was the one who proposed the idea so surely he had an idea of what he wanted him to do. 

Will smirked before dragging Elliott to the med bay and telling Matilda to close the doors and not let anyone in. He motioned for Elliott to lay down on the bed, well not bed, before strapping some of the straps to his wrists and ankles, locking him in place. 

“Will? What are you doing?” Elliott asked, tilting his head over to look at Will.

“Don’t worry, this will be fun. For both of us” He smiled back at Elliott.

Will got up on bed in between Elliott’s legs, before pulling up Elliott’s shirt to his neck. Will slowly moved his hands up from Elliott’s stomach up his chest and to his nipples, feeling every muscle along the way. Will hummed to himself as he started playing with his nipples, causing the other boy to let out a surprised gasp and squirm slightly. Elliott was surprised at how good having Will play and pinch his nipples felt, sure he had jerked off and occasionally fingered himself but he never did this before. 

“You do have a nice chest, Elliott… but let’s see if your ass is as good.” Will said, as he unstrapped Elliott, turning him over and pulling down his pants. 

Elliott allowed himself to be flipped over, after all, it was the deal they made. That and he was really enjoying this, more than he’d want to admit to his best friend. Will quickly moved his hands to Elliott’s ass, squeezing his round cheeks together and spreading them apart as well. He then slapped his ass, making a somewhat loud sound, along with Elliott whining some, feeling his cock hardening against the bed. 

“Yep, nice muscular ass as well, though I guess that’s supposed to be expected” Will said, as he continued squeezing Elliott’s ass. 

One of Will’s hands moved under to stroke at Elliott’s cock, Will smiling as he felt that it was already hardening. 

“Will! Ummm…” Elliott tried to say something but couldn’t, first they agreed they could do anything if they won, and to be honest he was thinking of potentially doing something similar if he won, and he was enjoying it as well. “It’s nothing! Just is… new and not being used to the center of attention either really…” He finished. 

Soon Will once again unbound him, flipping him over again. Will then removed his clothes completely, freeing his hard six inch cock, bringing it to Elliott’s face. Elliott obediently opened his mouth knowing what was expected of him and took the head of Will’s cock into his mouth. Elliott slowly took more and more of Will’s cock into his mouth, before slowly pulling out again. He started doing that over and over, slowly increasing his pace. Elliott started moving his tongue around the tip of Will’s dick whenever he was close to pulling completely off. Will’s hands moved to Elliott’s head and grabbed his hair before pulling him all the way to the base of his cock.

“Elliott! You’re really good” Will moaned, starting to guide Elliott faster along his cock.

Elliott moaned upon hearing that sending vibrations down Will’s dick. Elliott was quickly getting adjusted to blowing Will. Making sure to not use his teeth and lick at the tip, loving the taste of his pre-cum. Will’s hips started moving in time with Elliott’s head pulling back, causing even more pleasure for Will. 

Soon Will pulled out of Elliott’s mouth, before positioning himself next to Elliott on the bed. He slowly pushed into Elliott, both boys moaning as he did so. He waited for a few minutes to let Elliott adjust to having something in him, only starting to thrust in and out of him when Elliott told him it was okay to. Will started out slow, not wanting to hurt Elliott much. Elliott started to touch himself as he felt Will start to fuck him slowly, one of Will’s hands moving to one of Elliott’s nipples and pinching and squeezing it as well causing him to moan loudly, Will loving the sound of it. 

“Such a good boy for me Elliott” Will moaned, as he started to go faster in and out of Elliott’s ass. The other boy moaning even louder than before when he heard it. “You like that? You like being a good boy for me Elliott?” 

“Yeah Will! I love being a good boy for you!” Elliott screamed, as he started to push his ass back against Will’s increasingly fast and rough thrusts. 

Will started to kiss against Elliott’s neck, biting down gently on his shoulder. Elliott shivered at the feeling. He pulled out of Elliott before pulling him off of the bed, before he layed down and pulled Elliott down onto his cock again.

“Alright then, ride me. Show me how good you can be Elliott” Will moaned,

Elliott quickly began riding Will, moving his hips up and down on his cock. Will’s hands moved to Elliott’s hips, grabbing them gently and somewhat guiding him. He continued riding Will, going faster and faster, moaning as he felt Will brush against his prostate. Will almost consistently moaned good boys aimed at Elliott, the other boy loving being praised for one of the few times in his life up to this moment. They continued like that until Elliott came, shooting onto both of their stomachs. 

Will then pushed Elliott back down against the bed, surprising Elliott at how quickly he moved to do that, before he started to roughly pound into Elliott. He leaned down, kissing Elliott on the lips, both opening their mouths and tongues brushing against each other’s. Will’s hands moved to Elliott’s hair grabbing it roughly, pulling his head even closer to his. Both boys moaned into each other’s mouth, feeling immense pleasure as they continued fucking. It didn’t take much longer for Will to cum, shooting his cum deep into his ass. Slowly he pulled out, watching his cum slowly leak out as well. 

“I’m definitely happy I won!” Will smiled at Elliott as he said that.

“Yeah… so did I” Elliott replied, leaning up to kiss Will.


End file.
